


Sub 2 Drabbletown

by Hazelnutte



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), NormalBoots
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, im just an angst kinda girl, most are very such angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelnutte/pseuds/Hazelnutte
Summary: I did a ton of prompts over the past two weeks, so this is a collection of them with all canon characters. I'll be making a second one with all the self insert prompts Ive gotten. I'm quite known to try any ship at least once, so if you want a request, tracelii on tumblr is where I'm at.





	1. HanaMai "Don't Lie please, I can't take it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts and Pairings will be in the Chapter title. 'Warnings' or 'Genre' will be in the notes.
> 
> Hurt/Comfort, Angst-ish.

There was always silence between the two if one of them was hiding something, definitely. Even though Hana was already pretty quiet, if Mai spoke to her, she would speak. That was the thing though- usually Mai spoke first.

“Mai?”

“Hm?”

It was so dark in this room now. Hana stared up at the bottom of the bunk bed above hers, then she looked at the empty spot besides her, where Mai had slept for a week. It was so comfortable, whether Mai chatted for hours on end or fell asleep then and there. No, there was definitely something wrong, and the tension in the room threatened to swallow her whole.

“Are you okay?”

There was a silence, then- “Yea! Of course I am.” Was the muffled sound from the bed that wasn’t hers.

Hana held her breath, tears stinging at her eyes. Why she was crying was a mystery, but she hated it- she hated… this! whatever this was. Mai wasn’t upset with her for sure, but Mai was upset.

“Don’t lie please, I can’t take it.” Her voice trembled.

There was more silence, then a shift in movement. Hana sat up fast, nearly bumping her head on the bed above, as Mai slowly climbed down to meet her. The red head silently moved into the bottom bunk, Hana scooting over to give her room. They didn’t meet eyes until they were lying besides each other. Hana’s were teary, but wide- watching, searching, waiting. Mai gave her a fleeting, regretful glance, then reached out to wrap her arms around the teary girl. They lay in silence for a little.

“Are you okay?”

“No.” Mai’s voice was quiet.

“Will you tell me tomorrow?”

“I’ll try.”

There was a small sniffle- really Hana not wanting to cry all over her girlfriend. “Okay. I’ll be here either way.”

The situation had not be solved, or even revealed, but Hana could do that much for Mai, both of them knew. Hana would be there for her always.


	2. MimiHana- “I never meant to fall in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst?   
> Santos, Please.

Why did it have to happen this way?

“Hana?”

No, Hana, don’t do it-

“What’s wrong?”

But in spite of herself, tears still flooded the gates, and after the shortest moment, they started streaming down her face. She shook her head frantically, but her feelings did not listen. Worse yet is that it was the end of class right before lunch. If she ran out of here, everyone would see her, and her teary-eyed specialty she seemed to be so good at.

She was stupid. This was stupid. Everything was stupid.

“Hana, is this because you don’t have a date for the flower festival? You know you can ask one of the guys, right?” Mai was standing by Hana’s seat in the mostly empty classroom, talking a mile a minute. She definitely had to pinpoint what the problem was for her friend here before she could solve it. “Or, you know, screw them! We can go together!”

As if someone had spoken her name, one miss Mimi Santos appeared right when she was least needed to, and sauntered right over to her desk. If she was a dog, her ears would have been up and alert. “Whats what? Hana Mizuno, the girl who's in with the Normal boots right now, doesn’t have a date for the festival? Figures. Even when she’s given a gift, she messes it up somehow.” She laughed to herself a bit, just wondering how the rumors would go. Then she noticed that though the tears, Hana was staring directly at her. It was a little unnerving, to be honest.

Mai noticed it too. She had already jumped up to defend her friend, and possibly fight Mimi if she had to, but Hana’s staring could be mistaken for anything else.

“What the hell is it, Mizuno?” Mimi asked, just the slightest bit undone by her behavior.

Hana continued, her stare, and surely her thoughts dark. “I never meant to fall in love with you.” It was the only thing she had said since the crying began, and it was the only thing she had bothered to say.

Mimi opened her mouth, her eyebrows trying to rise off her face, but Hana immediately got up and ran from the room.


	3. SatchShane- Shirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt here, this is just my crackship.  
> Generally Asagao Shane being actual Shane.

It was silent like this and they both liked it. Jared was out, working on something or another, so Shane had come over, and was sitting on their couch sketching while Satch tinkered with the helmet he had pulled out of his closet. It was quiet, and neither one could ask for more.

“Do you think his website went live yet?”

“Hm?” Satch raised his head, clearly invested in his work. “The what? Oh, the website, right?”

“Right, the website, and the start to your modeling career.”

That got a chuckle out of him, and he pulled away. “Okay, if you say so.” He got up up, grabbing his laptop, and took a seat besides the brit on the couch. “I mean, if I knew becoming a model was as easy as helping sell a few shirts, I would have done so much earlier.”

Shake took out his phone, checking it as the male besides in typed in a website. “Of course.”

One thing had led to another, and Jared and Paul got to get together to sell some shirts as a second fundraiser. Somehow, this also led to neither Paul nor Jared wanting to actual model the shirts, and somehow, Jirard, Satch, Hana and Mai ended up being volunteered (or in Mai’s case, ended up, very loudly volunteering.)

“Here we are.” The first on the page was Hana, of course, smiling sheepishly in her Asagao '16 Shirt. She had her hands dipped behind her back, and was blushing. Cute as always.

Mai was much more in the fashion mood, her first picture striking a pose. Her second pose was mid jump, hand raised in the air for an imaginary volleyball spike. She was donned in an Asagao’s Soccer shirt in the first picture, and an Asagao Volleyball Strikers shirt in the second.

Jirard and Satch were in the third picture together, side by side, looking like two pals hanging out. Jirard, with his male Asagao Soccer shirt, his arm around Satch’s shoulders, donned in his own male sized Striker’s shirt. They looked like they were in the middle of a laugh.

“Of course they used the bad picture…” Satch murmured

“I dunno, looks pretty okay to me.”

The last picture looked much better, just a picture of him with the male sized Asagao ’16 shirt that Hana had been pictured in. He had his hands in his pants pocket, and was smiling warmly at the camera. He smiled in spite of himself (he was a little weird about appreciating pictures of himself,) and his eyebrows rose a bit.

“Why do they have a comment box for the pictures?” He asked slowly.

Shane continued to peek over his shoulder. “I dunno. Maybe if they have questions?”

The website had only been up for a few minutes, so there were just a couple of comments- 2 on Hana's (Mai and Jared no doubt), a few more on Mai’s Striker’s shirt, a few on the picture of his and Jirard, and a single comment on the single picture of him. His mouse hovered over it. Shane most likely was right, of course. It was a question on the shirt; but as he looked down….

_Do I get the guy wearing it too?_

Now, Satchel was a smart man, but his elbow had flown out to his side before his brain had processed what he was reading. The ever Stoic Shane Gill jumped to protect his sides, starting to laugh. He barely had time to get off the couch before the elbow came for him again.

The comment was just there as ‘Anonymous’ but even if Shane had managed to keep his cool, he would always be number one suspect for stuff like this.

“We’re dating you know, you don’t have to do this.” Satch adjusted his glasses, flustered no matter how used to this he thought he was.

“Which definitely means I have to do this at any given opportunity.” He gave a salute with his phone, then shot back when, after a short mental deliberation, Satch calmly set his laptop to the side, and jumped up to get him.


	4. FlowerTown - "You're So Cute When You're Half Asleep Like This"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Das it.  
> Oh, and also Mai.

“Come on Hana, we’re almost there.” Luke smiled gently as the head of pink hair bobbed without a verbal answer.

Who knows what the heck Hana was doing in the main building- it was a good thing Luke was up to no good and had gone into the main building to get his phone out of his locker. When he had discovered a door open, he had found Hana, sleeping her life away Miss Shizuka’s chair.

The work on the desk looked like some notes, vaguely recognized as something from class, but this little flower was a long way from home.

“Hana? Hey, Hana?” Luke tapped her carefully to no avail, then stood back to think.

He quietly packed up her notes, slung her bag over his shoulder, and carefully… carefully picked her up in a bride’s carry, smiling to himself once she had instinctively curled towards the warmth. He closed and locked the class room door, and quietly as he could, headed back outside.

The change in temperature caused Hana to stir, ever so lightly. Her eyes opened just a fraction, and she mumbled something about a test.

“Nuh-uh miss, It’s my mission, or at least now it is, that I get you right to bed.

She continued to mumble nonsense- odd historical notes she took or something about 1000 paper cranes… but every time she’d start, she’d drift off for a dew seconds before happily continuing on a completely different subject.

They had made it back to Hana’s dorm without incident, and luckily, she had her key in a manageable place. He gratefully unlocked the door with his powerful skill of holding a person and unlocking doors, and walked inside, placed Hana in the comfort of her own bed.

She curled up again, mumbling to herself, and grabbed an old stuffed rabbit. Honestly, Luke probably could have cried at how cute the whole scene was. He gently tucked her in her bed, under the covering, being extra sure she wouldn't roll or get cold later. After a few moments, he figured it was time for him to get up out of here. However, he reached down to push some hair out of her face, and she granted him the quietest ‘Thank you’ that he wasn’t sure if he had actually heard it.

“You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this….” He murmured to himself.

A shock of red hair appeared from the top bunk so fast, Luke almost screamed. Mai appeared, the grin on her face as big as ever “You really think so, huh?”


	5. BrutalHamster- "You’re so cute when you pout like that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and complaints.

Ian chuckled“No.” No one could do absolute shut downs like Ian could do absolute shutdowns.

Jeff’s smile slipped right off his face in about the same amount of time. “Come on!! I mean, you would like it, right And I would like it too?? Sooo… If we both like it, then why not?”

The two boys were standing together right outside of Ian’s dorm, where Jeff began to wait for him every morning Students passed them, but maybe besides a look and a friendly wave, the two weren’t paid much attention to, which was the way Ian preferred it. Jeff, however…

“You just want to show off, but its not going to be that simple. We’re going to hold hands on the way to class, and then what. Questions! It’ll just be non-stop attention for the next 80 years.”

“Well, I mean, you’ll only be going here for two more years, so…” He knew this wouldn’t garner much of a reaction at all, let alone a laugh or a chuckle that he was looking for, so Jeff backpetaled and tried again. “I just wanna hold hands and walk to class together!!” He threw his hands up, Ian’s stony expression not acknowledging the couple of people who looked over curiously.

“Yea, that’ll work out, especially the part where our classrooms are on different floors.”

Jeff’s face fell again, but he wouldn’t be deterred. His bottom lip stuck out, quivering just the slightest, and he clasped both of his hands over one of Ian's. His eyes were wide, pleading for it to be just this once.

They stared at each other for quite a number of seconds before Ian turned his face away, barely stifling his laughter. “I’m… I’m sorry, You’re too cute when you pout like that.”

Jeff, ever changing, brightened instantly. “So!! We ca-”

“Absolutely not.”

Absolute Shutdown..


	6. MimiMai- "You want me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst? Eh... More like informal call out post.  
> They both think they're all that and a bag of chips tbh

“Ugh!” It was a high pitched, ugly sound, but Mai didn't give a single care. Her hand also throbbed with how hard she’d hit the desk in defiance. This didn’t seem to affect one miss Mimi Santos who sat in the chair opposite of her desk, one leg resting atop the other at the thigh, her arms crossed. The smirk on her face was… it was!!

“I SWEAR to GOD, Santos.”

“Aw, you remembered my name” Mimi chuckled, watching the volleyball player seriously contemplate chucking the desk she was gripping.

“Whats your deal?! What do you want?” Mai had just about blown her top. It seemed everywhere she turned, she would notice Mimi standing there, like she was waiting for something, and honestly, Mai was getting tired of it. It was driving her up a wall, really. She had cornered the girl after class to find out the truth.

Mimi did not waver, though she stood up, surprising Mai out of her anger, however momentarily. “Listen, I get it.” She said smoothly, putting away her books and notes. “You think Ive been following you and pinky around, but we got to the same school, smartass, not to mention have the same homeroom and lunch. I think you’ve gotten it twisted though- You’re following me, not the other way around.”

Mai was so flabbergasted, her mouth opened, but words didn’t come. What was she- what the- how could she— “W.. What??? You think I’m following you? Fat chance!”

Mimi narrowed her eyes with a secretive smile. “I figured it out pretty quickly, what with the rumors. You know some people cant keep their mouth shut.” She stepped around her desk, winking as she headed towards the door. “So you don’t have to ask, yes, I’ll go the flower festival with you.”

Mai made a noise, and frankly shut up, though her mouth was still open, echos of words she could have, should have, wanted to say.

“Look, I get it, you want me.” Mimi laughed in the doorway of the classroom before turning to disappear into the hallway.. “I don’t blame you.”


	7. JirardHanaSatch??- Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Prompt, I had just finished Jirard's Route and I s2g Satch was hitting on Hana and I'm polyshipping trash.  
> FLUFF.

“Huh…?” Deep brown eyes widened in surprise after their previous action of squinting in confusion. After another moment, his eyebrows furrowed again. “I’m afraid, I don’t… understand.”

Jirard laughed, loud and booming as Hana gave a small sheepish giigle behind her hand. Maybe this was a… joke?? but… by the two nicest people in school?? No, perhaps not…

“Me and Hana have talked about this for a long time.” Jirard said squeezing her hand in his. “Youre such a wonderful person- you have been so kind to both of us!”

“And you’re very smart, and loving, and kind- Oh-” Hana bit her lip. She was just as nervous as ever, though she still was all smiles “I mean, I guess that kind of goes without saying…”

Satch looked back and forward between the two lovebirds quizzedly, truly trying to diffuse their scheme. “Why wouldn’t I be? You’re both friends of mine- along with all the other Normal Boots Guys.” He managed a dry chuckle. “Why wouldn’t I have the best intention for everyone I run into?”

More giggles seemed to echo between the friendly man and his lovely girlfriend. “That’s why this is special.” Jirard’s giggles died down to momentary chuckles, but he held a full grin, giving off a warm glow. “Satch, you’re so special. You’re kind and thoughtful, and you could always tell what might be on someone’s mind, maybe minus now, for good reason. You always know just what to do, and you always offer to help others before yourself. You’re like, the greatest dude Ive ever met.”

His cheeks felt hot, although the dark skin didn’t allow much color to show. Really, it was starting to feel like if he stuck his face in a pitcher of water, it’d boil. Hana’s soft voice grabbed at his attention.

“Satch!” Hana shyly smiled. “Jirard’s right. You’re such a nice guy, an interesting person that has many talents. You’re smart in every way, and to us…” the couple looked at each other. “To us…” Hana murmured, momentarily glancing away. “You’re all of that and more.”

Sach looked down, only until both Hana and Jirard each grabbed one of his hands, holding them like a lifeline

“Would you like to go on a date with us?!” They both chimed.

Satch’s eyebrows attempted to then rise right off his face.


	8. BrutalTown- "No. Don't You Dare Shut Me Out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES. Does this even COUNT as a pairing?  
> ANGST.

Ian definitely was hiding out in his room. He just… couldn’t do it today. Or yesterday. Or probably tomorrow. Possibly ever.

With a groan, he laid back on the couch in his dorm, and covered his face with a pillow. Curse this. Curse his anxiety, curse whatever crazy thing is going through his head, but he just couldn’t. He just couldn’t bear to go to this meeting today. He kept talking himself out of going, and-

A simple knock came to his door, and he jumped about a foot.

Ian looked around, like the no one else in the room was supposed to answer this for him.

The knock came again.

“Alright, alright, hold all of your damn horses.” He made the regretful climb to his feet, and dragged them over to the door. He waited for one more knock then opened the door but only a bit, to peek outside. The first thing he saw was a bowed head, topped off with a cap.

“Oh.” He said flatly. “Luke.”

Luke lifted his head, then smiled a bit. “You, uh, wanna walk together to the meeting?”

The single eye continued to look through the door. “… No.”

“Right, that’s cool. So we’ll see you there today, right?”

There was only silence to help him.

“Listen, man… Ive been worried about you…” Luke rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, I know it’s your choice if you don’t wanna go to the meetings, but, I… I dunno you’ve been quiet during class too. And been eating lunch alone, and…”

“And you’re overthinking it.” Ian cut him off, much harsher than he even meant to. “It’s nothing.”

But Luke went on. “You won’t even open the door, or look me in the face. Open up, and tell me you're okay, _and really mean it_ , and I’ll go.”

A grumble, and a sigh later, Ian pulled open the door, hand on his hip. “I’m fine, I probably wont be going to the meeting, don’t have a heart attack, okay? Okay.” He went to close the door.

“No. No, Ian- You’re not going to shut me out!” Luke stepped forward so quickly, Ian stepped back, giving him the space needed to come into the room.

“Get the fuck out.” Ian was growing hot, his gritting his teeth. “You said you would leave me alone if I said it was okay!”

“If you meant it.” Luke was calm, but he was also just… sad. “I’m not leaving. And you're not leaving, unless you let me know something- anything.”

“I’m not leaving?” He asked, his eyebrows raised in defiance. “Fucking watch me.” Ian moved around him, really, trying to move though him with how rough they knocked shoulders on his way out, and Ian shut the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting the brutal in brutaltown, u know?


	9. MimiJared- “I hate you, but I think I hate myself more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst??

It hadn’t taken her long to realize that she didn’t love Jared.

I mean, she loved Jared, for sure. He was pretty, she was pretty. He was rich and successful, she was rich and successful- really, they should have made the greatest power couple on the planet.

But Jared was…. Empty.

She wasn't _stupid_. When they started dating, it was like by an act of God. She was the chosen one- and he, her prince here to rescue her from the perils of not being the most popular girl in school. He was fantastic- nice, and friendly, and they loved walking around holding hands but… at the end of the day, that’s all it was.

She noted that maybe she had seen whatever Jared really was. He played weird games with the weird hidden block club. He liked old tacky animes, she didn’t really mind, but… if he wasn’t willing to tell her any part of the truth, then what did it mean? What did they mean together? She had found out these things on accident, but any time she began to bring them up, there he went again, metaphorically detouring from anything that might have meant he wasn’t the absolute coolest.

What was really shitty is that she was okay with keeping it that way.

So they ‘dated’ for a full two months. She pretended that she liked him, and he pretended, she assumed, that he liked her. They ruled the school, really. They kissed, and held hands, and was all lovey dovey in the eyes of others, but in privacy, they barely spoke. She didn’t like Jared, but rather liked the idea of Jared, and this somehow made her a billion times lonelier.

“I hate you.” She said cooly.

Jared had nearly mistepped into his locker. He looked around, but no passing students had heard. He looked down at Mimi, arms crossed, her gaze drifting away to the unknown, and gave a chuckle. “What in the world are you talking about, love?”

“I hate you, but I think I hate myself more.” She crossed her arms tighter, all but hugging herself. She continued to glance down the hallway, and couldn’t see his expression.

“Didn’t you want this?” Jared asked, his voice soft. Honestly, he was confused. He might have been a heartbreaker at times, but this usually didn’t happen until after the break up, and also the whole hating yourself bit was a little worrying.

“I did. But… “

“Then bear with me, just until the flower festival. I’m sorry you feel that way.”

Mimi glanced up at him now and his facial expression was surprisingly understanding. “Does this happen a lot?”

But as the other Normal Boots members ran up and ambushed their friend, Mimi backed off, letting him put up his front. She might have hated herself for this façade, but it was starting to look like he felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually probably my favorite prompt I've written. Talk about your stepford smiler trope.


	10. MimiMai- "I didn't Like You Anyway"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitter Angst my guy.

Even as girlfriends, they often went at it. It was supposed to be all fun and games though, which each fight, no matter how fierce or rude, ended with kisses and giggles. It was supposed to be that way, but somehow… this time was different.

They sat in stony silence, sitting across from each other within Mimi’s dorm. The tension was so thick it was suffocating both of them. Mimi was sitting at her desk, scribbling angrily in her notebook, and Mai was laying in her girlfriend’s bottom bunk, flipping through a magazine. Her eyes, barely containing the rest of the fire that they had previously released on each other, kept glancing up to look at her.

At one point, Mimi stopped writing, which was the only sound in the room, and the next time Mai looked up, Mimi’s pinpoint glare was waiting for her.

Mai’s eyebrows furrowed before she looked on, nonplussed. “I was waiting for you to stop making so much god damn noise so I could read.”

“Yea, something you could be doing in your own dorm instead of hanging out around here like a homeless person.” Mimi went back to writing.

Mai gave an offended scoff, sitting up so fast she almost hit her head on the top bunk. “EXCUSE me? I’m sorry, I thought I came here to see my GIRLFRIEND!”

“Well, I don’t know what you’re talking about. There’s no one here like that.” Even as the words left her mouth, she stopped what she was doing. She felt Mai’s eyes, wide, almost horrified, staring into her. She had made her bed and she was going to lie in it- that was the kind of girl Mimi was. She didn’t say anything else, and continued writing.

“You… You!!!” Mai’s voice shot up by about 100 percent. She jumped out of the bed, and for half a second, Mimi thought the redhead was coming for her blood. Instead, Mai blew around the room, shoving shoes on her feet, haphazardly grabbing her books and bookbag and other items she had left in her many visits here.

Mimi carefully kept her head down, as if she didn’t care. She was writing words down, but they were meaningless. She just needed something to do so she didn’t end up groveling at Mai’s feet to apologize for what she had said. Her brain was screaming regret back at her almost as loud as Mai was being, but Mimi did not falter.

Once Mai had grabbed all of her stuff, she shoved the door open, her voice loud and high strung, and with a final “I DIDN’T LIKE YOU ANYWAY!” slammed it shut. The trail of anger she left heard all the way down the hallway as she went on the war path back to her dorm.

She held her poise, but Mimi’s shoulders sagged in defeat once she was alone, and tears ran over her, thankfully waterproof makeup. How simple words managed to cut so deep would never make sense to her.


	11. PeanutButterHamster- "I Never Meant to Fall In Love With You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst  
> Salt

“Seriously, though? If you don’t get your junk together, they’re gonna kick you off the team, man.”

He watched Jeff quietly, but didn’t say anything. PBG sipped at the room temperature beer in his hand, and it felt oddly bitter in his mouth, when he realized he was fuming. He was… mad? Mad at what? Mad at who??

“You listening to me?” Jeff tilted his head, pulling away from the video game he was playing, which was providing most of the light in the darkening room. It was nearly evening now, and what was supposed to be a simple hang out had turned into something a little more complicated.

Neither one of them talked much once Jeff had come over- not until now, anyway. PBG hadn’t even so much as said a word. He just nodded, gestured to the game they were going to play, and mumbled to himself before sitting on the floor.

“What’s gotten into you, man?” Eyebrows furrowed, staring hard into the Normal Boots boy. “You’ve just been super pissy all week. Do you even give a crap about what I’m saying to you? Like, are you ignoring me or are you just not hearing?”

The stared at each other for a few seconds more Jeff let the controller fall from his hands, and stood up suddenly, shaking PBG from his thoughts. There was at least a few steps between them both, but Jeff crossed the gap in only one, yanking PBG up by his collar, up to his feet.

His empty can flew from his hand, and for a moment there was a struggle, almost borderline fight as PBG shoved at Jeff to push him away, but Jeff only held tighter. “What is it, huh? Is it class? Is it Hana? Is it me?!”

PBG stopped fighting, dropping his arms and letting them smack against his sides. His expression soured quickly, but he hadn’t said anything yet.

“Hana?” He tried again. He knew PBG was pretty unhappy when Hana started dating one of the other guys. “You liked Hana, right? Is that what this was all about?” Jeff was out of breath, and was breathing hard, like he had run track. He was just so worked up over It all, that he didn’t know what direction to go in.

“I was supposed to love Hana. I never meant to fall in love with you.”

Breath left him momentarily, even though he was just getting it back. “W… What?”

But PBG only shook his head, finally peeling Jeff’s hands from his teal jacket. They both stood in silence, but when Jeff tried to ask for at least a little more clarification, PBG only shook his. “Maybe you should go.”

There was another argument rumbling in his chest, but now the other boy was just sulking- and he had said his sentence in finality. Whatever would happen after this- it wasn’t going to happen now. Also dropping his hands, Jeff quietly agreed before quickly leaving the room.

It was completely dark in the room now, just minus the tv left amidst a game, but to PBG it was blinding- like the sun after being stuck in a cave. He turned it off, and found himself just standing alone in his dorm. What a fine job he had done this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No conflict resolution seems to be my favorite.


	12. HanaMai- "Let Go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst  
> but loving Angst.

Hana didn’t really mean it, but she screamed, and it stopped Mai in her tracks.

Mai was much more of a physical person, so when she got mad, chairs got knocked over, clothes thrown around- she had even thrown Hana’s suitcase to the ground, causing the scream of shock that momentarily brought her back to her senses.

“Please don’t do this!” Mai could hear it in her voice. The tears were about to come.

Mai whirled to face her. “But they’re doing this on purpose! Someone— I—I don’t know, it’s just—“

“It’s t…terrible, I know.” Hana sniffed once the again, getting closer to what she was holding back. “But… there’s nothing we can do…”

“Hana they’re blackmailing you! There’s got to be something we can do- something? Anything!” She kicked at the now empty dresser sitting in her room. Noticing that Hana went to repack her clothes in the suitcase she had tossed, Mai immediately threw herself to the ground to help her.

“Look… I just… my dad is getting hired at this place… but he can only work there if-“

“If he has a child enrolled there, I fucking know.” Her voice was as sharp as Hana’s was soft, but both girls knew the anger wasn’t towards, as Mai put it, her ‘pink haired angel’. “Hana, what am I supposed to do without you?” She asked the question in a moment of defeat, her hands clutched around Hana’s favorite pajama pants.

“I don’t know.” Her voice would barely cooperate, now that the tears had come. It felt like her throat was closing up, but she wasn’t sure if it was the crying that had just started or this unreal situation that had come to fruition

“How am I supposed to get up every morning?” Now Mai was teary eyed as well, reaching to pull Hana close to her. “How am I not supposed to think about you every day, and miss you more than anything? How am I supposed to LIVE, knowing that they sent you away, probably on purpose?”

Hana clutched Mai’s shirt, taking in the familiar scent of her skin, the softness of her hair, the sound of her voice. She pulled to hug Mai so hard, she was afraid she was hurting her. “I guess you’ll have to… j-just let go.”

“Fat fucking chance it’ll be that easy.” Mai barely whispered, holding Hana just as tightly.


End file.
